Cemburu
by Marry Sykes
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Shinya, kehidupan di sekolah, dan juga siswa itu. [#OwaSeraAnthology] [Prompt7. ... ] Warning! OOC, alur terserahlah, percintaan sesama jenis, hanya untuk lucu-lucuan, dan lain-lain. [GureShin/ShinGure] Happy Reading!


**Title :** Cemburu

 **Rate :** K+

 **Genre :** Romansa dan Komedi

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk senang-senang.

 **Note :** Fik terakhir untuk OwaSera Anthology 2016, karena prompt-nya terserah penulis, maka saya menamai **Cemburu** seperti judulnya.

Curcol bentar. Akhirnya saya maso ngegarap ini dalam waktu 2 jam saja. Ini kali pertama bikin GureShin, jadi tak tahu deh akan menarik atau tidak. Oh ya, **Shinya bukan Hiiragi, jadi dia bukan saudaranya Kureto, Mahiru, atau pun Sheishiro juga Shinoa**. Well, Happy Reading ya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]**

Awal pertemuan mereka itu sederhana.

Saat ini semester baru di sebuah sekolah telah dimulai. Seorang siswa bersurai perak nampak melangkah dengan kegirangan melewati koridor sekolah.

Namanya Shinya, seorang siswa pindahan dari luar, saat ini akan memulai kehidupan barunya di sekolah itu.

Saking girangnya ia melangkah, tiba-tiba saja ketika akan berbelok, Shinya bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Tabrakan maut membuat keseimbangannya goyah, hampir jatuh menubruk lantai namun tangan kekar orang itu meraih pinggangnya.

Shinya memejamkan mata kuat, hampir syok, dipikirnya akan tersungkur secara mengenaskan tapi ternyata tidak. Ia membuka mata sebelah, menatap takut-takut.

Irisnya yang sewarna dengan langit di siang hari bertemu dengan iris berwarna ungu kelam. Surai kedua siswa yang kontras tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi, entahlah angin itu asalnya dari mana.

Terpukau. Shinya tidak tahu kenapa malah bengong menatap paras sang siswa penyelamat yang masih saja melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang siswa bersurai perak ini.

"Oii!" Sang siswa penyelamat menyahut dengan suara beratnya.

Shinya tersentak, tersadar dari bengong sambil kedip-kedip mata.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati, idiot!" lanjut si siswa bersurai gelap entahlah memperingati atau apa.

"Ah?" Shinya kalang kabut, "Ma- maaf. Bisa kau lepaskan lenganmu?" pintanya yang langsung dituruti.

Seketika itu juga, Shinya jatuh menubruk lantai.

Si siswa penyelamat mendengus, menatap lakon utama dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian melangkah pergi dari lokasi kejadian perkara.

Manik biru Shinya tak lepas menatap kepergian sang pujaan hati. Tunggu dulu! Pujaan hati? Iya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Shinya baru saja merasakan apa itu yang disebut dengan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'.

Ia masih terbengong tersungkur di lantai, mulutnya menganga sebelum bergumam, "Wah.., siapa ya namanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[2]**

Entah dikata takdir atau sebuah anugerah. Shinya amat senang sekali ketika tahu jika dirinya dengan penyelamat tadi pagi ternyata satu kelas.

Mengorek informasi dari berbagai sumber, akhirnya diketahui jika siswa bersurai gelap itu bernama Guren. Seorang siswa berparas cuek tapi tampan, tukang tidur, tukang bolos, idaman para wanita, kapten dari klub basket di sekolah, salah satu bagian dari pengurus OSIS yang entahlah posisinya apa, pokoknya segalanya hampir serba positif darinya.

Shinya makin jatuh cinta. Peduli setan jika dirinya dikata tak normal atau apalah. Asal tak ada yang tahu tak masalah to?

Yang dulunya pelajar, kini berubah jadi penguntit. Ke mana pun Guren melangkah Shinya akan mengikuti layaknya anak itik minta makan. Si korban yang diikuti akhirnya jengkel sendiri, dibentak sekalipun Shinya itu pantang menyerah, kagak pernah kapok.

Akhirnya Guren cuek, bodo amatlah sama anak manusia yang satu itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, Shinya keceplosan ngomong suka. Waktu itu lokasinya di atap sekolah, pas Shinya lagi nemenin Guren bobok siang. Siswa bersurai perak ini curi-curi pandang bahkan curi-curi ciuman. Pokoknya suasana sudah seperti di komik-komik shoujo gitu.

Guren bengong, speechless lebih tepatnya. Bingung juga sih sebenarnya, tapi Shinya mendapat balasan positif. Si Guren oke-oke saja sama perasaan manusia yang sama jenis.

Shinya gelindingan enggak jelas saking happy-nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[3]**

Mereka berhubungan. Penduduk sekolah sih mengira jika mereka itu teman, padahal dibalik semua itu ada sebuah hubungan tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba, Shinya menemukan jika Guren lagi ditembak sama salah satu siswi.

Namanya Mahiru, primadona sekolah yang cantiknya kelewat batas, sudah begitu seksi pula. Dijaminlah satu sekolah pada menginginkan perempuan itu.

Guren melirik dan menemukan Shinya ada lagi sembunyi-sembunyi ngintip. Ia ingat dia punya hubungan dengan sesama jenis, maka munculah ide nakal.

Si perempuan diterima, mereka langsung saja berciuman dengan Shinya sebagai saksi sembunyi.

Begitu Mahiru pergi dengan hati berbunga-bunga, Shinya langsung saja ke lokasi kejadian, menghampiri kekasih rahasianya.

"Masih berprofesi sebagai penguntit?" tanya Guren tiba-tiba.

Shinya tersenyum sekenanya, "Tidak, aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak, untuk apa cemburu dengan lawan jenis."

Guren speechless, niatnya bikin kekasihnya itu cemburu tapi gagal ternyata.

"Ah, BakaGuren.." Suara seorang siswa lain menginterupsi.

Namanya Yuichiro, adik kelas yang saat ini berprofesi sebagai pemain utama di klub basket. Ia melangkah mendekati kakak kelasnya itu.

"Yoo, Yuu.." panggil Guren sembari mengacak-acak surai gelap adik kelasnya, "Bagaimana cederamu? Sudah baikan?"

"Hehe, kata dokter masih belum boleh sembarangan bergerak sih.."

Kali ini barulah Shinya menatap dua manusia kaum Adam di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Melihat reaksi siswa bersurai perak itu, Guren langsung saja merekahkan senyum tertampannya. Ia merangkul pundak Yuichiro yang tentu lebih pendek darinya.

"Begitu ya? Wah, sangat disayangkan.. Padahal aku memerlukan dirimu ketika berada di lapangan.." ucap Guren dengan suara bahkan paras menggoda.

Jarak wajah yang dekat, Yuichiro entah kenapa salah tingkah bahkan mukanya naik warna.

Seketika itu juga, Shinya langsung saja melancarkan pukulan maut tepat di kepala kekasihnya. Guren collapse di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[4]**

Ingin rasanya melakukan serangan balasan. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Shinya lama-lama kesel sama adik kelas bernama Yuichiro itu. Permasalahannya dia dengan Guren dekat lantaran sama-sama satu klub basket.

Apa Shinya coba saja gabung klub? Tapi dia 'kan kagak bisa basket. Nilai pelajaran boleh bagus, tapi olahraganya hampir banyak di rata-rata.

"Kenapa diam? Sakit gigi po?" tanya Guren yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Shinya yang sepertinya lagi murung.

"Iya, sakit gigi!" Padahal sebenarnya sakit hati.

Si siswa surai gelap terkekeh, tahu banget jika kekasinya itu bohong. Mau bilang sakit hati saja pakai diputar balikan jadi sakit gigi, apa nyambungnya coba?

"Kak Shinya.." Terdengar suara perempuan menyahut.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, Guren hanya melirik, didapatilah seorang perempuan berparas serupa dengan Mahiru, bedanya dia lebih kecil.

"Oh, Shinoa.." sapa balik Shinya dengan senyum tampannya terhadap adik kelasnya itu.

"Hari ini kakak bisa temani aku pulang sekolah ke toko buku?" tanya Shinoa dengan suara tenang namun terdengar senang.

"Pulang sekolah?"

Shinya mengalihkan pandangannya sambil tangan menyentuh dagu, lagi mikir. Tak sengaja melirik Guren yang juga tengah meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh.

Suasana apa ini? Kenapa atmosfernya terasa begitu mencekam?

Tapi Shinya malah tersenyum licik, ia kembali menatap Shinoa dengan berbunga-bunga, "Boleh, boleh. Kebetulan juga ada beberapa buku yang ingin kubeli.."

"Oii!" Guren mencubit bokong kekasihnya.

"Gyaa!" Shinya tersentak luar biasa, buru-buru menatap tersangka pelecehan, "Apa-apaan kamu!?"

"Kau lupa jika kita ada tugas prakarya yang harus dirampungkan?" ucap Guren tenang, "Batalkan ke toko bukunya!"

Si siwa bersurai perak melongo _like_ orang tolol, "Tugas prakarya apaan?"

Tanpa cangcingcong, Guren merangkul kekasihnya, "Prakarya bikin anak! Sudah, ayo!" lanjutnya sembari menarik Shinya pergi.

Yang ditarik tersentak, wajah naik warna.

Shinoa terbengong sambil kedip-kedip mata sekali, dua kali, bahkan lebih. "Bikin anak?" gumamnya dengan kepala dimiringkan. Bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[5]**

Ada seorang siswa tampan lagi. Namanya Kureto. Dia adalah siswa sempurna yang dikejar-kejar banyak wanita bahkan guru atau pun ibu kantin.

Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tinggi tegap, prestasinya tidak main-main, mencetak keunggulan disetiap bidang pelajaran bahkan olahraga, sudah begitu ketua OSIS pula. Betapa sempurnanya, bukan?

Shinya bukannya jatuh cinta, tapi naksir. Ia senang sekali ketika dirinya setiap saat dihampiri oleh ketua OSIS tersebut. Hanya sekedar untuk makan siang bersama, belajar di perpustakaan bersama, membantu tugas-tugas di ruang OSIS bersama, bahkan kadang kalau lagi beruntung bisa diajak jalan keluar bersama.

Shinya bukannya mau selingkuh, hanya saja ia menaksir terhadap Kureto.

Rencananya sih mau ngebikin Guren cemburu untuk kedua kalinya. Dan akankah berhasil?

Dilain sisi, Guren cuek-cuek saja dengan hubungan Shinya serta Kureto yang kelewat dekat. Bodo amat mau ada hubungan rahasia atau bahkan mau bikin anak. Lagipula dia masih punya Yuichiro. Adik kelasnya itu lebih enak ketimbang Shinya, sepertinya.

Namun suatu ketika, hal tak terduga terjadi. Waktu itu Shinya serta Kureto lagi ada di ruang OSIS berduaan saja.

"Jadi, Shinya dekat dengan Guren ya?" tanya Kureto tiba-tiba dengan suara khasnya.

Shinya menoleh dari bacaan di tangannya, "Hmm? Begitulah, kami satu kelas, wajarkan jika kami dekat.."

"Oh.." respon si ketua OSIS datar, "Hubungan kalian sejauh mana?" lanjutnya menatap tersangka dengan tatapan serius.

"Hee?" Alis Shinya terangkat dua-duanya. Bingung pasti.

Apa pula sekarang pakai ngomong-ngomongin Guren? Apa jangan-jangan yang cemburu Kureto-nya itu sendiri?

Duh, Shinya entah kenapa merasa kebingungan lantaran diperebutkan dua pria yang sama-sama tampan. Kepedean memang, tapi tak masalah to?

"Ngg.., kami hanya sebatas teman.." terang Shinya akhirnya.

Maunya sih bilang kekasih. Kali-kali saja ketua OSIS-nya itu beneran cemburu.

Maka Kureto langsung bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Shinya dengan tatapan serius yang susah ditafsirkan. Si siswa bersurai perak entah kenapa grogi setengah wafat, apalagi ketika dirinya dipojokkan pada rak buku di ruangan tersebut.

Mau berbuat apa nih si Kureto?

"Kuperingatkan ya, Shinya.." ucap sang siswa beralis aneh dengan suara menggelegar.

Jantung Shinya serasa mau copot. Wajahnya naik warna, merasa resah-resah basah lantaran jarak keduanya terlalu dekat.

Kureto makin mempersempit jarak, berbisik tepat di telinga siswa bersurai perak, "Guren itu milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan kau dekat-dekat dengannya!"

Sekarang jantung Shinya beneran berhenti. Ia membeku dengan mata titik.

Apa tadi yang diucapkan?

Jadi selama ini Kureto dekat-dekat dengan Shinya lantaran dia tidak suka dengan hubungannya sama Guren?

Terus gosip yang dikatakan Mahiru jika Kureto ada hubungan rahasia dengan salah satu anggota OSIS itu benar?

Shinya pikir itu Aoi si wakil OSIS, tak tahunya malah Guren.

Untuk setelah ini, Shinya kapok ngebuat Guren cemburu. Dirinya benar-benar sakit gigi sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[6]**

 **. . . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** Ada yang berharap saya melanjutkan? Mungkin kapan-kapan saya buat yang lebih panjang, jika saya ingin.

Oke, **OwaSera Anthology 2016** sudah selesai. Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang mau berpartisipasi dalam event kecil-kecilan ini. Saya senang..

Well, see ya!


End file.
